Martin Plamenov
Martin Plamenov is new to District 11(has been there for only 2 years) he came from far lands and has recently joined the District. Information Name:Martin ''' '''Gender:Male District:11 Age:17 Weapon:Bow mainly. Appearance:His hair is medium in size and he likes to cuts the sides of the hair shorter.Martin's eyes match his hair by both being brown.His is skinny bit not too much(he has somekind small muscles) since he has joined District 11 not so long ago,he is pretty short too. Strengths/skills:'Fast Runner,Knowledge about nature,Camouflage. '''Weakness(es):'Careless,Weak '''Personality:He is always looking for the fun side of the situation no matter how bad it looks.He is also pretty friendly and sometime that could effect his trust and presuade him into making a bad alliance.Eventhought he is friendly he is not really talkative so people need to approach him and not the other way around.He also gets pissed if someone is being to arogant and making fun of him but he dosent show it.He tends to joke a lot so most of the people like him because of his humor.Martin also likes to use difficult words when he talks and he sometime ends up spelling them wrong so he gets a bit of laught about it.When he is around other tributes he tries to ignore them and acts as he is neutral about it and isnt really impressd by any of them.However in his mind he analyzies most of the stuff that is going around him. Backstory/History:Martin was born in a wealthy family and was living a life that most of the people would be more than happy to have.But at some point of his life he had and unexpected twist.As he was working with his brother one day at the forest (collecting trees for the camp fire they were settling with t'heir parents) they suddenly heard a couple of gun shots.They want back and were totally tereffied to find out that the the Capitol has send troops and that most likely they were shooting at the house they live in.As his brother was a brave person he didnt think for a second as he jumped out of the forest and headed straight to the troops.As Martin was a personality who prefers to avoid death situations (even if someone he loves is in it) he decided to take his chance and run for it as he is a pretty good runner and that was his best option.Martin was at the age of 14 then and he was bearly able to get to the closest District which was District 11.With tears on his eyes knowing that his parents might already be death and unsure what happend to his brother he was able to get to the closest house and ask for help.Martin was lucky since this area is really problematic when it comes to food,but the familly which he found had only 1 kid (which was later known as the biggest tribuite coward of all time).After Martin '''s'ettled in his new house he later was told that his parents were actually one of the main figures in the rebels in Distric 11 and thats why you remembered that they were often missing for days at home saying that they were helping injured people in the near hospital.Other information that was leaked that at the moment of the house attack which you ran away from were found only 2 bodies.That is the thing that gives Martin power and hope that one of your beloved once mannged to get away.Althought he is unsure about the fellings he/she has towards him now since he decided to save hisself.' '''Token:Golden braclet given to him by his mother' Height:5"6 Fears:He is scared of darkness ambushes since the attack of his parents was at night.He also thinks time flies fast so he is always paranoid about not having time to settle up his tactics. Alliance:He will most likely alliance with people that are not arrogant and that are talkative so they will take the first step towards the alliance. Category:District 11 Category:17 year olds Category:Males Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Reaped